


A sorte nao da, so empresta

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, First Love, Historical, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Portugal's Name is Diego, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Диего умеет приручать.





	A sorte nao da, so empresta

Если в горах нет тигров, то в них хозяйничают обезьяны.  
(Китайская поговорка)

 

Свою встречу с Китаем Вэй Мин может описать словами «и сошел дракон с небес».

Все время до встречи с ним — абсолютно пустое и бесплотное, легкое, как пух, время беспамятной юности, когда его детство колыбелью качалось на волнах, омывающих берега Гуанчжоу. Тогда людей на его земле было совсем мало, а сам он не ощущал свой принадлежности к чему-то. Или кому-то.

Он жил так, как жили все люди. Не ощущая себя кем-то иным. Разве что дети, с которыми он бегал кажется еще вчера, превращались в юношей, мужали, женились и дарили этой земле новых людей, а Вэй Мин все так же игрался с сетью у скалистого берега.

Появление Китая меняет все.

Он сходит на его землю в сопровождении Императора династии Сун, но человек, названный сыном Неба, теряется на его фоне. Каждое его движение грациозно и неспешно, он ступает легко, едва касаясь земли, но Вэй Мину кажется, что он слышит, как небесный дракон сминает землю своими мощными лапами и, сверкая алой чешуей, сворачивается кольцами вокруг него. Одежды Ван Яо так же красны. Обсидианово-черные глаза отражают звезды.

Он задумчиво созерцает его. Темный шелк волос едва выбивается из-под императорского головного убора, но это нисколько не нарушает идеальную гармонию его величественной фигуры. Вэй Мин очень юн, но уже понимает, что запах рыбы, пропитавший желтовато-белые одежды из пеньковой ткани, и босые ноги оскорбляют царственный взор.

В тот же день его одевают в фиолетовый шелк и оставляют ночевать в огромной пустой комнате. Утром служанка говорит, что ему больше нельзя бегать с детьми рыбаков. Он чувствует себя одиноким, но не смеет возразить, зная, что печальная строгость идеальных черт может дрогнуть и превратиться в маску холодного гнева. Одежда неприятно скользит по телу, пахнет не рыбой и солью, а благовониями, и Вэй Мин пытается сидеть так же прямо, как это делает прекрасный Дракон, но получается плохо, а спина болит так, как никогда не болела, когда он спал на земле.

В тот момент их самой первой встречи Вэй Мин слишком юн, чтобы знать, что Яо лишь бежит от власти монголов, что он здесь не великий дракон, а напуганный ужик, прячущийся в глиняной вазе от палящего солнца. Этой вазой для него стала земля Вэй Мина, раскинувшаяся между холмами Наньтай и Бэйтай. Но тогда ему кажется, разве найдется тот, кто может попрать его величие?

Яо довольно холоден с ним, он никогда не улыбается, не касается его и даже не смотрит в глаза. Все, что достается Вэй Мину от него, это новое имя — Макао. А еще глубокий бархатный голос, рассказывающий ему о прекрасной Гуаньинь, чей храм первый возвысился на его земле. Макао, а теперь он гордо именует себя лишь этим именем, зачарованно внемлет этим словам. Слова — это единственное, чем Яо всегда был щедр к нему.

Ван Яо покидает его так же легко, как когда-то ступил на эту каменистую землю. Дракон взмывает в воздух с легкостью чайки, бесконечная синь неба сопровождает его полет. Он не прощается, хотя Вэй Мин смотрит ему вслед.

Когда кто-то ему подобный, не людского роду, ступает на его землю снова, Макао сначала испытывает слабую надежду, что Дракон вернулся. Яо иногда писал ему сухие официальные письма, где со снисходительностью родителя к нелюбимому ребенку справлялся о его делах, но мысли Китая были не с ним. Гонконг всегда занимал его куда больше.

Но пришедший к нему человек совсем не похож на Дракона.

«Лефу», — шепчет Вэй Мин, пораженный его видом.

В мужчине ни следа от величественной отстраненности Ван Яо. Кожа у него смугла, напоена солнцем, он уже видел таких людей. Они приезжали торговать и любили останавливаться на его земле. Он узнавал их издалека по цвету кожи и странному языку. Руки у него совсем не бледны, как молоко, не похожи на тонкие ветви сливового дерева, руки, которыми Яо аккуратно переворачивал бумажные страницы трудов Конфуция. Это были загрубевшие руки бывалого моряка, и Вэй Мин был поражен. Он-то думал, что для «им подобных» заниматься людской работой зазорно!  
На его памяти Ван Яо не брал в руки ничего кроме чайной чашки, тонких деревянных палочек для еды да изящной кисти, которую окунал в чернила.

Но еще сильнее его поразили глаза — теплая морская синь, вместо прохладного обсидиана. А еще он улыбался.

Диего приезжает часто.

Он всегда говорит охотно, его речь идет рука об руку с жестами, и это почти привычно. Он не похож на Яо, и это уже не причиняет боли. Его подвижность напоминает льва или, согласно китайской философии, скорее Тигра. Именно так его обозначил для себя Макао.

Диего смотрит тепло, чуть щурясь от палящего солнца. Рассказывает множество невероятных историй о далеких странах и чужих берегах, что ему довелось повидать в своих плаваньях. Он активно жестикулирует, так, что любой китаец счел бы непристойным. Горячие и грубые руки моряка сжимают очень крепко.

Он довольно быстро учит китайский, но португальский Вэй Мину все же дается быстрее. Они прекрасно понимают друг друга, хотя раньше им не требовалось и слов. Диего похож одновременно и на обдающее жаром солнце, беспощадное и ласковое, и на прохладное, но щедрое море, пахнущее самой сутью подводной глубины, отражающейся в его глазах. Привыкнуть к нему так просто, что Вэй Мину почти страшно. Он не знает, что будет делать, если Тигр уйдет так же, как улетел когда-то его Дракон.

И он уходит.

Макао стоит на берегу точь-в-точь как уже стоял когда-то. Диего улыбается и машет ему с палубы корабля — каштановые длинные волосы треплет ветер.

В тот вечер он не может заснуть.

Однажды он приезжает к нему вновь и, сойдя на берег, запечатляет на губах поцелуй, полный морской соли и пьянящей радости от встречи. Он кажется не таким высоким, или это сам Макао стал выше?.. Но глаза такие же синие, а руки на поясе настойчиво-крепки.

В тот вечер Диего не уходит в свой гостевой дом, а остается у Вэй Мина, вжимая его сильным горячим телом в постель. Ненавистные, но въевшиеся в кожу благовония заменят запах пота и морского ветра. Длинные волосы Диего выгорели на солнце, стали еще жестче, пропустить их между пальцами сложно. Они совсем не похожи на черный шелк, зато их можно безнаказанно касаться губами.

Потом Диего все так же пьяно смеется, совершенно открытый в своей почти детской радости, переполненный силой и грацией сытого хищника. Он целует его в оставленный на шее след и страстно шепчет на своем чудном наречии. Только теперь Макао его прекрасно понимает. «Liberdade».

Вэй Мин знает, как переводится это слово, но его значение всегда было для него неясно и размыто. Он не понимает, что хорошего в не-принадлежности. Она ассоциируется у него с пустотой, в которой его оставил улетевший назад в небесную синь Дракон, напоследок больно оцарапав чешуей.

Диего спит рядом с ним, иногда по-тигриному взрыкивая. Он горячий и живой, рядом с ним хочется остаться.

Впервые за многие годы Дракон не прилетает в его сны.

**Author's Note:**

> На флешмоб #месяц_португалии   
> Фанонные имена:  
> Португалия - Диего Серрано  
> Макао - Вэй Мин   
> Имя Вэй Мин с китайского переводится как "приносящий величие".   
> Оригинал названия португальская пословица A sorte não dá, só empresta - Удача если даст, то взаймы.
> 
> Здесь столько отсылок, что мне даже лень это все писать. Укажу основное.  
> Концепция противоборствующих сил "ТигрVSДракон" должна быть вам знакома.  
> В 1277 году в Макао нашли убежище представители китайской династии Сун и их последователи, которые бежали на юг от монгольского завоевания. Они же построили там первый храм, посвященный богине Гуаньинь.  
> Собственно, Китай потом мало интересовался Макао, а вот Португалия весьма.   
> Позже португальцы начали активно "окультуривать" Макао, для этого сами учили китайский и продвигали свои религиозные идеи. Вообще Макао выглядит как португальский Китай, понимайте это словосочетание как хотите :D   
> Касательно одежды, в Китае красный самый торжественный цвет, чуть попроще, но так же для аристократии - фиолетовый. Белое носили простолюдины.  
> "Лефу" - это лев по-китайски, что довольно очевидно ;)  
> Liberdade(порт.) - свобода. Имеется в виду тот момент, когда Португалия освободилась от влияния Испании.


End file.
